The use of polyethylene compositions, such as linear low density polyethylenes and/or high density polyethylenes, in fabrication of injection molded articles is generally known. Any conventional method, such as gas phase process, slurry process, or solution process, may be employed to produce such polyethylene compositions. In addition, any conventional method, such as injection molding process may be employed to produce such injection molded articles.
Despite the research efforts in improving properties of injection molded articles, there is still a need for improving organoleptic properties to impart improved taste and odor properties in food storage devices while minimizing any negative impact on the mechanical properties of such food storage devices and/or process for making thereof.
Accordingly, alternative polyolefin compositions suitable for injection molded applications having improved organoleptic properties with minimal impact to mechanical properties may be desired.